Mission d'ordonnance
by SilverDagger
Summary: Les missions d'espionnages prennent parfois de drôles de tournures...[RoyEd]
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fis encore! Une fic RoyEd enfin! Pas de temps pour le blabla, c'est toujours la même chose de toute façon! Bonne lecture!**

Mission d'ordonnance donnée à Major Edward Elric (FullMetal Alchemist)

Edward s'avança à pas lent vers le bureau du Colonel. À cause de cette foutue mission donnée par les hauts placés, il devrait rester à Central pour au moins un long mois…Ce que c'était galère, perdre un mois entier…Enfin, maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Comment annoncer au Colonel qu'il devrait réserver une place aux dortoirs alors que son supérieur devait justement ne pas avoir vent de cette mission? Il ne savait pas. La subtilité et le mensonge n'avait jamais vraiment été son fort. Se répétant quelques phrases toutes faites dans sa tête, il ouvrit la porte sans hésitation (comme il le faisait toujours) et aperçu un Colonel accroché à son téléphone. D'après son ton, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une femme à l'autre bout du combiné, c'était évident. Edward soupira. Ça commençait bien…

Il poussa un soupir excédé, obligeant le Colonel à raccrocher. Il avait autre chose à faire qu'à entendre draguer son supérieur, dans ses heures de travail en plus!

-Que me veux-tu, FullMetal?

Edward ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir malgré le ton joyeux avec lequel le Colonel lui avait parlé. Pour une raison imprécise, il était de très mauvaise humeur. Il déposa sans délicatesse un rapport d'inspection d'une mine de charbon à l'Ouest sur son bureau et fixa ensuite le brun, s'efforçant de ne pas siller.

-Mmm? Autre chose? marmonna Roy en levant un sourcil, encore légèrement dans la rêverie.

-Je voudrais vous demander la permission d'occuper l'un des dortoirs pour tout un mois entier, débita Edward en un souffle.

-Un mois? Tu restes à Central pendant un mois? s'étonna Mustang qui semblait enfin sortir des nuages.

Le FullMetal hocha affirmativement de la tête. C'est maintenant qu'il devrait se faire subtil…

-J'ai…des informations importantes que je dois consulter à la bibliothèque de Central et je comptais me reposer un peu, dit Ed d'un ton inhabituellement doux, ce qui le faisait paraître louche.

-Te reposer? répondit Mustang d'une voix traînante. J'aurai tout vu, le FullMetal, se reposer, c'est nouveau…

Le jeune blond toussota, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Et si le Colonel réclamait des précisions?

-Bien, dans ce cas, libre à toi d'utiliser les dortoirs. Ton frère sera avec toi? questionna Roy avec une bonne humeur inaccoutumée.

Le FullMetal répondit affirmativement et demanda le droit de sortir, qu'il eut par un vague signe de main venant du Colonel. Il n'avait jamais vu son supérieur aussi joyeux, pas une fois il n'avait due faire face à l'une de ses répliques cyniques habituelles. Pas une fois, le brun avait fait une remarque désobligeante sur sa taille. Non, il lui avait sourit… Et quelque chose lui disait que ce coup de téléphone n'y était pas pour rien…

Il marcha lentement dans l'un des couloirs quand il sursauta, se rappelant un détail. Ed sortit rapidement un carnet noir de sa poche, ainsi qu'un crayon et y inscris fébrilement :

_13h34 Le sujet parle au téléphone et je doute que sa conversation avait quelque chose de solennelle. Le sujet se montre inexplicablement de bonne humeur. _

Edward sourit fièrement suite à son commentaire et ferma d'un coup sec le carnet avant de le cacher rapidement sous sa cape. Cette mission d'espionnage serait longue mais sans doute amusante…

¤¤¤

Roy Mustang, Colonel de son état, soupira de contentement. Il n'avait pas pu cacher son sourire au FullMetal et avait dut attendre patiemment que son subordonné sorte pour laisser sortir ce soupir tant espéré.

Le coup de fil qu'il avait reçu quelques instants auparavant était effectivement porteur de bonnes nouvelles. On lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait droit à de longues vacances vers l'automne. Cela s'annonçait prometteur, il en bavait déjà, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait…Il partirait seul, se trouverait un endroit tranquille et y resterait quelques semaines. Oui, rien qu'à y penser, cette tonne de paperasse devant lui n'avait jamais semblée aussi peu attrayante.

Autre chose, le FullMetal. C'était bien la première fois que le Colonel voyait Edward « prendre du repos ». Il connaissait bien le caractère de son subordonné et savait bien que ce dernier ne pouvait se résoudre de rester trop de temps au même endroit. Cela signifiait qu'il avait quelques chose d'important à faire. Si ce n'était « qu'une récolte d'information » comme le jeune l'avait mentionné, il n'aurait même pas prit la peine d'en avertir son supérieur. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. De plus, Edward n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir. Encore là, ces brèves explications n'avaient en rien convaincu le Colonel. Il devrait le surveiller de près…

Se remettant au travail, il remplit quelques dossiers de dernières minutes et se prépara à aller se chercher un bon café quand on cogna à la porte. Réticent à l'idée d'ouvrir, il marmonna « Entrez » et se rassit, déçu.

À sa grande surprise, ce n'était ni Hawkeye, ni tout autre membre de sa troupe. Un homme blême comme un drap referma la porte derrière lui. Le Colonel reconnu aussitôt Frank Archer. Que faisait-il ici? Habituellement, il était rapatrié au QG Nord. Qu'est-ce qui l'amenait ici?

-Bonjour Colonel Mustang, lança froidement Archer.

Pris au dépourvu, Roy se rendit compte qu'il avait légèrement ouvert la bouche. Il s'empressa de la refermer et répondit au militaire.

-Puis-je savoir la raison de votre visite?

-J'ai certaines choses à mettre au clair mais avant, je devais vous en glisser un mot.

-De quoi s'agit-il?

-D'un de vos subordonnés que vous semblez bien connaître.

Mustang leva un sourcil, étonné. L'un de ses subordonnés avait-il posé problème? Il savait bien que son équipe était l'une des plus efficaces qui soit. Qu'avait-on à lui reprocher?

-De quel subordonné voulez-vous parler? répondit Roy, curieux.

-Je veux parler d'Edward Elric, plus connu sous le nom de FullMetal Alchemist.

Le Colonel dut jouer peine et misère pour ne pas baisser la tête et cacher un sourire. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé à ce subordonné là. Beaucoup de militaires habituellement respectés se voyait surpris devant le caractère capricieux de son plus jeune disciple. Archer n'était pas habitué au plus borné de ses inférieurs, têtu et aventureux FullMetal Alchemist. Qu'avait encore fait Edward? Le jeune garçon n'était pas particulièrement sage envers les hauts gradés et se foutait de toute façon de toutes ses mesures hiérarchiques.

-J'irai droit au but, continua Archer. Je suspecte votre subordonné de traîtrise envers l'armée.

Cette fois, Roy eut la misère du monde à se retenir de rire. Traîtrise! Quelle bonne blague! Le FullMetal se fichait bien de l'armée et de politique, comment pourrait-il être traître? Son seul but était de retrouver leurs corps perdus. Pour être ainsi suspecté, le jeune blond avait du traîner avec des personnes peu recommandables ou ennemis pour récolter des informations importantes, mais l'armée avait dut y voir là une traîtrise pure et simple.

Se rendant compte qu'il souriait de devant Archer, il se composa une mine sérieuse et poursuivit.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il est un traître, je vous pris?

-Il fréquente bien trop souvent la contré de Xing. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'ils disparaissaient sans laisser de traces pour réapparaître ensuite mystérieusement? Vous leur laisser beaucoup trop de liberté. De plus, le Chef des armées King Bradley lui-même a annoncé qu'il n'y a pas très longtemps, Edward Elric aurait fréquenté un certain homme prénommé « Greed », étant lui-même poursuivit par les autorités.

Roy resta attentif pendant tout le récit. Il n'était pas au courant pour la rencontre avec ce « Greed » et d'ailleurs, n'en connaissait même pas l'identité. Malgré ça, Edward ne paraissait pas plus traître à ses yeux qu'avant. Il n'était pas surprenant que le blond devait faire bien des entretiens au cours de ses voyages, aussi suspects qu'ils pouvaient l'être. C'était évident que le FullMetal n'avait négocier avec cet homme que pour une raison : la Pierre Philosophale. Hors, avouer ça à Archer résulterait à avouer tout le reste, ce qui était impensable. Comment se sortir de là maintenant? Être suspecté de traîtrise était dangereux, Edward pourrait à tout moment perdre son titre d'Alchimiste d'État si l'armée trouvait les preuves, ce qu'il était sur qu'elle en avait largement.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire? Un procès?

Le seul moyen de sauver Edward d'Archer serait que le Colonel lui-même plaide en faveur du FullMetal. Il devrait trouver des arguments solides. L'armée avait toute les raisons du suspecter Edward, ce ne serait pas facile.

-Pas tout de suite. Avant, nous ferons les préliminaires, déclara Frank en le fixant de ses yeux gris.

-Préliminaires!?

-Exactement. L'armée a quelques preuves, mais nous devons d'abord mettre le sujet en observation, 24h sur 24…

Le Colonel hocha la tête. L'armée espérait avoir encore plus de preuves en le faisant surveiller. Mustang remercia le ciel que la demande tombe pile lorsque Edward restait un mois au QG. Ainsi, il serait plus dur d'y voir des signes de trahison.

-Et je suppose que vous voulez que je me charge de sa surveillance? devina Roy.

-Oui, j'aurai besoin d'un rapport complet sur tout ces actes durant environ 1 mois, ordre du généralissime. Les caméras seront prêtes demain à l'aube, une équipe est…

-Les caméras? interrompit le Colonel, abasourdi.

-Vous avez bien entendu. J'ai mentionné, une surveillance 24h sur 24. Ces caméras et micros seront installé à l'endroit ou il logera.

-C'est tout à fait absurde, s'échauffa Roy. C'est contre les droits de l'homme! C'est idiot! Je ne permet pas un tel…

-On n'a par ailleurs jamais demandé votre consentement, souffla Archer d'une voix traînante. Évidemment, si vous avez trop de travail, je me permet d'y assigner quelques uns de mes subordonnés, ils pourront s'en charger…

-Je m'en chargerai, n'ayez crainte, répondit le Flame qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. De plus, le FullMetal m'a annoncé qu'il resterait un mois ici à Central, il me sera plus facile de le suivre.

-Parfais dans ce cas, nous vous enverrons les dernières directives par téléphone, finit Frank en ferma sèchement la porte du bureau.

Roy soupira, angoissé. Manquait plus que ça! Des caméras! C'était révoltant… Comment l'armée avait-elle pu faire un tel plan? Si on avait placé des caméras dans SON propre appartement, il aurait été en colère, c'était certain! C'était totalement irrespectueux! Il soupira une deuxième fois. C'était une chance que ce soit lui-même qui s'occupe de la surveillance. Il n'osait même pas imaginer si elle aurait tombée sur l'un des subordonnés de Archer…

¤¤¤

Edward termina rapidement son repas. Il devait se rendre le plus vite possible au QG. Cette mission d'espionnage était la première qu'on lui donnait en main propre. Il s'était promis de s'y donner à fond. Pas qu'une telle mission lui plaise particulièrement, mais il ne gagnerait que des problèmes en ne respectant pas les ordres supérieurs.

Lorsqu'il eu finit, il prit le premier bus pour se rendre au Quartier Général. Selon l'horaire de mission, il devait suivre le Colonel le soir également, jusqu'à la fermeture du QG. Il fallait faire vite…

¤¤¤

Lorsqu'il croisa enfin son supérieur, il remarqua non sans difficultés un léger blocage au niveau de sa mâchoire. Ses sourires ironiques semblaient, même de loin, forcés. Lorsque Mustang l'aperçut enfin, cette fois-ci, il décela sans problème que l'étrange comportement du Colonel devint évident en face de sa propre personne. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Son supérieur avait tout perdu de sa bonne humeur du matin même. Peut-être était-il tourmenté par quelques affaires militaires…Et puis, après tout, il s'en foutait! Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il du comportement du Colonel?

Prétendant aller aux toilettes, il suivit nonchalamment son supérieur jusqu'à l'étage inférieur. Discrètement, dès qu'il l'était possible, il ajoutait quelques commentaires et témoignages dans son carnet de mission. Le Colonel était passablement plus nerveux ce soir et semblait bien occupé. Malheureusement, il dut se résigner d'entrer dans les salles de bain lorsque l'une d'elles se présenta, perdant de vue son sujet d'espionnage. Il ne retrouva pas le Colonel de la soirée.

¤¤¤

Premier petit chapitre terminé. Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, sûrement bientôt! Au programme, un Ed sous grande surveillance et un Roy de plus en plus désireux vers une certaine personne…XD


	2. Chapter 2

**2ieme chapitre!**

¤¤¤

Roy soupira. Il était réveillé depuis les petites heures du matin. Et quand bien-même qu'il aurait eu le temps de dormir, il aurait été incapable de le faire. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux. Cette situation n'avait rien de confortable. Comment pouvait-il espérer sortir Edward de là?

Une nouvelle salle avait été emménagée dans un ancien grand placard à balais au deuxième étage du QG. Son nouveau titre était maintenant : Salle de surveillance. Évidemment, pour tout le monde, elle restait un simple placard, mais quiconque y entrait aurait été surpris de n'y voir aucun balais. Les murs de la pièce étaient recouvert de petits écrans. Certaines montraient d'inoffensifs couloirs du QG, d'autres une vue sous tout les angles d'un des dortoirs du bâtiment.

Les caméras avaient été installées hier au soir, pendant que le petit blond était partit lire il ne savait quoi à la bibliothèque. Depuis ce temps, l'équipe de Mustang s'était séparé le travail et les heures de surveillance. Breda et Falman inspectaient pendant la nuit, Hawkeye et Havoc à plusieurs heures séparées de la journée. Fuery lui se chargeait de suivre Edward à l'extérieur. Mustang, quant à lui, s'était attribué la surveillance aux heures ou Ed était le plus envisageable de se trouver aux dortoirs, c'est-à-dire, le matin et le soir.

Mustang laissa échapper un long bâillement. Le FullMetal dormait encore. Il voyait sans difficultés la silhouette calme de son subordonné, couchée en boule sous les couvertes. Roy retint un sourire. Ainsi posé, Ed paraissait encore plus petit et chétif. Il se promit de le lui dire un jour. Juste à côté, sur le lit voisin, une grande armure, Al, regardait paisiblement par la fenêtre. Il ne dormait jamais pendant la nuit.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, le Colonel ferait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il craignait la réaction du FullMetal. Son frère devait partir au plus vite. Si Archer prenait les mesures d'interrogatoires, il ne se priverait pas d'interroger Al, ce qui serait très mauvais, prenant compte qu'Al n'avait même pas de corps. Hors, comment demander à Edward de laisser son frère alors qu'il n'avait pas de raison valable? Le brun ne pouvait lui faire part de la surveillance dont il était le sujet. Il était persuadé qu'Archer l'apprendrait. C'est pourquoi il devait trouver une excuse plausible pour faire partir rapidement le cadet Elric.

Roy soupira une fois de plus. S'il faisait ça, Edward le détesterait encore plus que maintenant, c'était certain. Il devrait s'y préparer. Il n'aimait pas trop savoir que le blond avait une dent contre lui mais s'y était résigné avec le temps. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation ne ferait qu'empirer…

¤¤¤

_7h12_, le FullMetal s'éveillait. Le Colonel s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise. Bien qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait rien à observer, vu le fait qu'Ed était loin d'être un traître à l'armée, Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir soudain alerte lorsqu'un mouvement dans le dortoir attirait son attention.

Le blond sortit lentement de son lit, les cheveux en bataille. Il marcha maladroitement vers la fenêtre, seulement habillé d'un caleçon. Le Colonel éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit enfin plus clairement le visage d'Ed. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts, encore embués par le sommeil, sous ses cheveux pêle-mêle lui donnant l'air plus garnement qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le Colonel sourit d'un air attendrit. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

Le FullMetal s'habilla assez rapidement, prenant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Et, sans même savoir que l'une des personnes qu'il haïssait le plus avait observé chacun de ses mouvements, il sortit du dortoir, suivit par Alphonse.

¤¤¤

_8h02 Mardi matin. Le suspect reste extrêmement difficile à trouver. Il se montre enfin le bout du nez à la cafétéria vers 8h07. Après quelques ordres au Lieutenant Hawkeye…_

Edward s'interrompit dans son rapport. Le Colonel marchait vers lui et il ne put cacher sa surprise. Depuis quand Mustang venait-il manger à sa table? Dans un geste nonchalant, il ferma son livre, bien conscient que le Colonel n'y prêterait aucune attention. Il avait toujours des livres avec lui. Le fait qu'il soit avec un simple cahier de notes n'avait rien de surprenant.

-FullMetal, appela inutilement le Colonel.

Edward continua de le fixer. Que lui voulait-il encore? À son grand ébahissement, Mustang s'assit en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table et croisa les doigts. S'il n'aurait pas été si surpris, le doute et l'inquiétude l'aurait submergé. Le Colonel avait prit une pause si sérieuse qu'il s'en demandait beaucoup sur le sujet qu'il aborderait. Le brun respira longuement puis expira et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-Ce que je t'apprête à te dire ne risque de pas te plaire.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il? Ses yeux onyx le firent trembler, et il ne fut pas certain que la peur en était la seule cause.

-Tu dois faire partir ton frère.

Son cœur fit un bond pour deux raisons. Pour la première, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Pourquoi son frère devrait-il partir? Il n'avait jamais dérangé auparavant! Et c'était ce bâtard lui-même qui lui avait assuré que Al pourrait rester avec lui aux dortoirs! Ou était le problème? Sa deuxième raison fut la colère. Pourquoi demandait-il une chose pareille? Il espéra de tout cœur que le Colonel avait de bonnes raisons valables.

-Et pourquoi ça?

Malgré le fait qu'il avait tenté au mieux de rester neutre, ce fut un échec total. Sa voix avait tremblé de rage et ses yeux d'or lançaient des éclairs. Malgré ça, il espéra rêver lorsqu'il vit cette lueur de tristesse traverser les orbes onyx de son supérieur.

-Je ne peux te dire de raisons valables pour l'instant.

La voix du Colonel trembla mais il continua tout de même.

-Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, tu dois faire partir ton frère.

Aveuglé par la colère, il tenta tout de même de se calmer. Pourquoi Mustang réclama-t-il tant le départ d'Al? Que se passait-il? Et pourquoi _diable_ ne pouvait-il pas lui dire les raisons!?

-Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais le faire, particulièrement _sans_ raisons précises!?

Roy ignora son ton provocateur. Pire encore, il chuchota d'un ton suppliant qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu jusqu'à ce jour.

-Ed, s'il te plait. Envoie ton frère le plus loin possible, à Resembool, n'importe ou, mais pas _ici_!

Dire qu'Edward était troublé était un euphémisme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mustang le suppliait. Il n'y comprenait rien. _Que se passait-il, nom de dieu!?_

-Est-ce que Al a fait quelque cho… commença le FullMetal mais il fut coupé.

-Non, il n'a rien fait, ce n'est pas sa faute, ni la tienne, mais je te demande seulement de le faire partir d'ici.

Devant ce ton peu commun, il redoubla de colère pour cacher ce profond trouble qui s'emparait de lui. Si Mustang était si sérieux, c'était que quelque chose tournait mal. Sans quitter Roy des yeux, il se leva très lentement, ne finit même pas son assiette et marcha directement jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Il se promit de poser plus de questions au Colonel plus tard, mais pour l'instant, pour il ne savait quelle raison, la voix de Mustang ne cessait de lui venir en tête. Et si ce n'était qu'un tour, une mauvaise blague auquel son supérieur le piquait souvent?

Non…C'était sérieux cette fois, il y avait quelque chose dont il ignorait et dont le Colonel ne pouvait lui parler. Avec toutes ces sombres idées en tête, il entra dans la bibliothèque, la mine triste. Il devrait annoncer ça à Al maintenant…

¤¤¤

Une raison quelconque le poussa à remplacer Havoc lors de son heure de surveillance. Sans savoir s'il s'agissait de curiosité déplacée ou autre chose, il se rendit à la salle de surveillance, espérant presque que Ed et son frère se rendrait aux dortoirs pour y parler tranquille. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il était capital pour lui d'entendre la conversation entre son subordonné et son frère cadet. Étais-ce cette nouvelle responsabilité de protection et vigilance envers son jeune inférieur qui le poussait à agir ainsi? Il envoya au diable toutes ses questions aux réponses floues et se calla confortablement dans sa chaise, son casque d'écoute aux oreilles.

Son cœur monta à sa gorge quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, dévoilant une armure à l'allure agitée suivie d'un petit blond à la mine piteuse. Le Colonel rapprocha son visage de l'écran, comme s'il craignait de perdre le moindre détail.

Le FullMetal ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui. Al, quant à lui, se retourna avec brusquerie vers lui (ce qui était très rare chez lui).

-Bon, Ed, tu peux m'expliquer maintenant? Pourquoi je devrais partir?

Roy ne voyait nullement les traits d'Al, mais au son de sa voix, une pointe de colère était facilement perceptible. Edward soupira.

-Je ne sais pas, je te dis! C'est ce bâtard de Colonel a qui il faut demander!

Au contraire de ce qu'il aurait cru, Ed semblait nerveux, et non en colère.

-J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? s'inquiéta Al.

-Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. Il m'a seulement dit que tu devais…que tu devais partir…le plus vite possible, ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Ces derniers mots flottèrent un petit instant en l'air. L'armure restait immobile, fixant Ed d'un regard qui devait être douloureux et perçant s'il avait eu de réels yeux.

-Écoute, ne crois pas que ça me plaise! renchérit soudain Ed.

Comme Roy, il avait probablement perçu la tension soudaine qui émanait de Al.

-Tu sais bien que j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi! Même s'il me répugne, le Colonel ne me dirait pas ça pour rien non!?

Il avait beau eut dire cette affirmation d'une voix claire et déterminée, Edward n'en semblait pas totalement convaincu. Son visage, le miroir parfait de ce qu'il ressentait, fit serrer la poitrine de Roy. Était-il si donc peu digne de confiance?

Alphonse répondit tardivement par un grognement incertain. Ce dernier, reconnu pour son calme et sa sagesse, semblait soudain passablement déconfit et hargneux face à la nouvelle.

Dire qu'Edward était calme et posé aurait été l'un des plus grands mensonges de l'histoire. Il aimait encore moins voir son frère dans cet état. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour un message des plus douteux venant de la bouche à tendance moqueuse de ce bâtard de Colonel.

¤¤¤

Malgré son mécontentement, le blond décida, pour une raison qui lui restait encore inconnue, de faire fuir son frère à Resembool. Le Colonel n'avait rien mentionné d'autre, seulement de l'envoyer le plus loin possible de Central. C'aurait dut suffire non?

Néanmoins, suivant le départ de Al, sa mission d'ordonnance, qui s'était promis ô combien intéressante s'avéra monotone et fastidieuse. Par un hasard indéfinis, le Colonel restait introuvable la majorité du temps, particulièrement à la fermeture du QG au soir et à l'ouverture du matin. Ne lui avait-on pas dit que son supérieur restait plus longtemps que les autres vu son importante position dans la hiérarchie?

Seule solution possible : son supérieur flânait, fuyait, se cachait de son travail et/ou du Lieutenant-Colonel Hawkeye. Edward comptait bien là-dessus pour coincer le bâtard et le prendre les mains dans le sac. Peu-être qu'avec de tels arguments et plusieurs bonnes preuves, il pourrait avoir une petite récompense.

Mis à part cette mission d'espionnage encombrante, un autre point lui tourmentait l'esprit. Il n'avait pu reparler au Colonel depuis leur dernière rencontre à la cafétéria. Entre les heures de dîner, les heures de pause, et même les heures de travail, le brun restait distrait, presque nerveux, quasiment introuvable. Soit il était surchargé de travail, ce qu'il l'aurait étonné en cette période si calme d'Amestris, ou soit encore qu'il était pour seul responsable de ces absences répétitives à l'allure fortement volontaires. C'était un vrai traînard ou quoi!?

¤¤¤

Roy en avait marre. Entre les parties de cache-cache dans les couloirs du QG aux longues heures passés dans son bureau, porte fermée à clé à remplir ses dossiers en retard de quelques mois, ses temps de pause déjà peu présent étaient plus que réduits. Le seul temps calme dont il disposait? Les quelques heures d'observations des dortoirs du QG. Que le FullMetal ne s'y montre ou pas, il avait droit à un bon café, assis tranquille sur une chaise confortable spécialement prévue à cet effet. De plus, Edward n'allait que très rarement aux dortoirs. Et lorsqu'il s'y rendait, le brun ne le voyait que trop bien souvent entrer sans cérémonie, la porte joliment ouverte par un coup de pied, puis apercevoir la petite silhouette s'étendre en soupirant de soulagement dans un des lits grinçants du QG. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, vers les environs de minuit et des poussières, il n'était pas rare de voir un FullMetal complètement endormi.

Deux semaines passèrent rapidement de cette façon. Si rapidement qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir passé plusieurs jours à dormir d'un sommeil agité pour se réveiller par la suite vers un jour X (le vendredi était-donc si vite arrivé?). Habituellement, le Colonel aurait été ravi de l'arrivée imminente du week-end, mais cette fois-ci, avec cet espionnage 24h sur 24h, il lui serait impossible de retourner tranquillement chez lui. Par dessus le marché, Havoc, Breda et Fuery étaient demandés au Nord, résultant des tonnes d'heures supplémentaires de surveillance à son agenda.

Ce qui l'attendait là, deux jours entiers seul au QG avec quelques officiers sans importance, la légère présence de Hawkeye, souvent ailleurs par d'autres ordres qui la demandaient, un Falman endormi et le jeune FullMetal.

¤¤¤

_Petit chapitre nécessaire à la suite. Prochain chapitre, le début officiel du RoyEd. Dans les suivants, même très bientôt, il y aura quelques tournures à tendance dramatiques légères, mais rien à faire pleurer quoi. Mais ma fic reste néanmoins sérieuse. Désolé d'avoir tardé pour l'écriture! Mikie_


	3. Chapter 3

**3ieme chapitre!**

¤¤¤

Comme tous les jours, les pieds de Roy se dirigèrent vers la Salle d'observation. Déjà une semaine s'était écoulée et ce long week-end loin d'être reposant s'annonçait long. Il était précisément 7h07. Il était en retard. Peut-être manquerait-il le réveil d'Edward? Au fond, ce n'était pas si grave. Le FullMetal n'était pas un traître. Il n'aurait rien de suspect à déclarer. Malgré cette pensée réconfortante, il accéléra le pas. Soucis du travail bien fait, sans doute, ou du moins l'espérait-il.

Le brun fut content de constater que le blond ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Décidément, c'était lui qui était en retard. Peut-être le jeune garçon profiterait-il de ce samedi pour faire la grâce matinée? À peine cette pensée effleura-t-elle son esprit qu'elle s'éclipsa aussitôt. Le FullMetal se réveillait enfin.

Déposant son café sur la table, Roy se cala confortablement contre son dossier de chaise. Ed était apparu de sous les couvertes, les cheveux dans un pagaille impossible qui fit rire une fois de plus le Colonel. Un jour, il devrait songer à le prendre en photo à son réveil…

Par des gestes lents et prudents, le FullMetal sortit du lit dans une démarche incertaine, seulement vêtu de son caleçon. Rien que de le voir, le Colonel sourit une fois de plus. Le week-end serait long, mais avec Edward, il en serait que plus plaisant si c'est possible.

Le garçon marcha vers la salle de bain. D'un œil qu'il voulut indifférent, Roy suivit son subordonné jusque dans la salle de bain des yeux. Qui avait-il de mal à observer son plus jeune sujet prendre sa douche? Il n'y avait pas de mal, ils étaient entre hommes… Sur ces raisonnements trompeurs mais convaincants, il s'accouda contre le bureau tout en sirotant son café. Le gamin avait été gâté, côté physique. Le Colonel ne put s'empêcher de constater que sa peau miel semblait horriblement douce. Malgré leur désordre, ses cheveux étaient brillants sous l'éclairage de la pièce. Agréablement bien proportionné par ses muscles fins de toute part, Roy dut user de toute sa volonté pour regarder ailleurs.

Il s'empressa de stopper ses idées qui n'auraient jamais dut être, dégoûté de sa propre conduite. Allons bon! C'était un gamin! Il se gifla pour reprendre contenance. Il devrait faire attention à l'avenir…

Pour se changer les idées, il saisit un journal au hasard et fit mine de le lire, rien que pour se donner bonne conscience. Évidemment, les coups d'œil fréquents vers les télévisions de surveillance n'était qu'un soucis professionnel, rien que ça! Pas de quoi en faire un drame…

7h29. Le FullMetal sortait de la douche. Il avait prit son temps ce matin-là. Par réflexe, Roy envoya valser son journal dans un coin de la pièce et se repositionna dans sa chaise, à l'affût de tout changement possible.

Le Colonel resta un bon moment immobile, les coudes contre la table, à fixer Edward se séché et s'habiller. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour se trouver dans cette même pièce à ce moment là... La cambrure des reins de son subordonné ne semblait porter aucune imperfection, si ce n'était ces quelques cicatrices qui luisaient sous la lumière de la salle de bain. Son dos bien dessiné scintillait de gouttelettes d'eau qui coulaient contre les courbes de ses omoplates. Complètement hypnotisé, le Colonel ne remarqua pas que la moitié du contenu de sa tasse de café coulait par terre. Non, il ne voyait que ce dos, ses cheveux humides se balançant sous ses épaules sveltes…

Un léger contact au bout de son nez l'interrompit dans son observation. Ce n'est que là que Roy remarqua que son nez touchait la surface de la télévision de surveillance. Il s'en était approché jusqu'à s'y écraser le nez sans s'en rendre compte. Honteux, il se dépêcha d'envoyer un regard embarrassé vers la porte. Personne en vue…

Son soupir de soulagement résonna la petite pièce. C'était mauvais pour lui de rester enfermé au bureau trop longtemps. Ça lui faisait faire des choses étranges. Plus vite il prendrait de l'air frais, mieux ce serait.

¤¤¤

Edward s'étira tout en baillant, la bouche grande ouverte. D'un mouvement indifférent, il s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Serviette en main, un peigne dans l'autre, il les brossa avec une douceur inhabituelle. Son reflet paraissait en bonne forme. Ses yeux étaient aussi grands et aussi brillants que d'habitude, d'une légère couleur dorée qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer un court instant. S'il devait avoir quelque chose qu'il aimait bien dans son apparence, c'était ses yeux. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup des comme ça. Le seul hic, c'était que ce n'était pas ceux de sa mère. Conclusion, ses yeux là devaient lui venir de son bâtard de père.

Il envoya une grimace à son reflet, conscient d'être ridicule à gigoter ainsi devant son miroir, mais il était seul, à quoi bon s'en inquiéter? Son image lui renvoya sa grimace d'un air enfantin, les cheveux en désordre et humides. Bon, finit de plaisanter. S'il voulait sortir de la chambre de bain avant demain, il devrait brosser ça…

¤¤¤

8h24. Le Colonel n'était trouvable nulle part. Ed aurait espéré le voir à la cafétéria. Mais encore là, son espoir fut vain. Rien à faire, il avait beau chercher, aucune trace de son supérieur. Il l'avait entrevu 2 minutes plus tôt. Néanmoins, peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination…

Soupirant une fois de plus, il se rendit au bureau du Colonel. Avec un peu de chance, il s'y trouverait. Il avait bien l'intention de faire cette mission d'espionnage comme il le faut, et chercher son supérieur ainsi lui donnait un peu de distraction. C'était peu dire qu'il s'ennuyait dans cette caserne. Cette mission l'empêchait de passer son temps à la bibliothèque ou il pourrait trouver mille choses plus intéressantes à faire. Par dessus le marché, son frère n'était plus là. Une ou deux fois, il se surpris à amorcer une conversation avec Al pour se rendre compte par la suite qu'il n'y avait personne à sa suite, pas la moindre trace d'une armure.

C'est d'un pas déprimé qu'il se rendit au bureau de Roy Mustang. Un regain de moral lui remonta cependant dans la gorge lorsque la voix du Colonel parvint à ses oreilles. Bonne nouvelle, il avait trouvé sa proie.

D'un geste vif, il sortit de sa poche son cahier de notes, près à y noter toutes choses intéressantes venant de la part de son supérieur. La porte du bureau était fermée. Parfait! Il serait facile de passer inaperçu…

Ed s'approcha à pas de loup. Dos à la porte, il s'immobilisa, pour être certain d'entendre toute la conversation. La seconde personne qui se trouvait dans le bureau avait une voix qui lui était légèrement familière, mais encore là, il n'aurait pas pu placer un nom dessus. Il pressa son oreille contre la porte et les voix devinrent plus nettes.

-_vers 18h, hier soir, il est allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque, d'après mes informations_, annonça la voix du Colonel. _Il est revenu vers 19h30 et s'est rendu à la cafétéria…_

C'était quoi ce charabia? Bien que ce fut inutile, le FullMetal enfonça son oreille contre le bois dur de la porte. De quoi son supérieur parlait-il?

-_Jusqu'à maintenant, cette mission d'espionnage n'a pas aboutit à grand chose, je ne vois rien de suspect_, continua Roy.

Alors, lui aussi avait une mission d'espionnage? L'ordre venait des mêmes supérieurs?

-_Continuez tout de même_, répondit l'autre voix, froide et hautaine.

Il crut entendre un léger soupir venant de la part de Mustang. Néanmoins, lorsque Roy poursuivit, les yeux du FullMetal s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure des secondes.

-_Hier soir, avant de se coucher, il a lu un livre, « Alchimie théorique et Pratique » . Il s'est couché vers 22h10, s'est endormi à 22h32 et ce matin, il a prit une douche en se levant, heure approximative 7h09._

Alchimie théorique et Pratique, c'est ce qu'il avait lu hier soir! Non, minute… Il avait prit une douche ce matin! Quelle heure? Non, c'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi le Colonel aurait-t-il à l'espionner?

-_Et ou est-il maintenant?_ demanda l'autre voix.

-_Quelque part dans le QG, il ne va jamais à la bibliothèque le jour._

-_Il est également étrange que son frère soit partit, laissant son aîné seul_, continua la voix inconnue d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il aurait aimé en savoir beaucoup plus.

-_Je ferai mes recherches sur les raisons de son départ_, répondit Mustang en un soupir à peine perceptible.

La main sur la bouche pour retenir son souffle, il entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte. Rapidement, il s'éloigna juste à temps de la porte, qui s'ouvrit à grande volée, qu'il faillit de peu recevoir sur le nez. La voix inconnue qu'il avait entendu prit tout son sens. Frank Archer sortit d'un pas pressé hors du bureau du Colonel, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Ed attendit qu'il soit loin avant d'enfin pouvoir respirer normalement.

C'était donc ça qui se complotait? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle le Colonel restait introuvable? Alors, depuis une semaine ou il ne savait combien de temps, il avait été espionné, épié dans ses moindres gestes? À cette pensée, une grimace de dégoût inonda son visage. Ce bâtard de Colonel avait tout observé de lui alors? En un sursaut de conscience, il se retourna brusquement, paniqué à l'idée de trouver une caméra dans son dos.

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être espionné? C'était encore une manigance de ce bâtard pervers de Colonel? Lorsque cette pensée effleura son esprit, il grimaça aussitôt. Il pensa aussitôt fuir dans sa chambre pour mettre entre lui et son supérieur le plus de distance possible. Mais il se retint. Sa chambre était sur haute surveillance! Quelle idée stupide de foncer directement dans la gueule du loup!

Sa panique s'estompa peu à peu avec les minutes. La porte du bureau était toujours ouverte et le Colonel n'était pas venu la fermer. Il devait aller à la bibliothèque. Ce bâtard n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à installer des caméras dans la bibliothèque, non?

Ed s'y rendit d'un pas incertain, jetant sans cesse des coups d'œils aux alentours comme s'il aurait pu se cacher une caméra derrière chaque coin de mur. Il n'aimait pas du tout le fait d'être épié comme ça. Et son intimité dans tout ça? Depuis quand l'armée fournissait-t-elle un tel matériel? C'était illégal! Cette théorie renforça son point de vue. Ça ne pouvait être que le Colonel derrière tout ça.

¤¤¤

Lassé, Roy se laissa tomber contre sa chaise confortable qui émit quelques grincements. Il remarqua avec curiosité que le FullMetal n'était pas à sa chambre malgré l'heure tardive. Ou pouvait-il bien être? À cette heure, le blond revenait toujours, quelques livres à la main. Peut-être avait-il eu un empêchement?

Le brun se secoua la tête. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Le FullMetal était toujours en vadrouille dans les pires coins de pays, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Impossible que le jeune se perde en plein milieu de Central, cité ô combien reconnue de tous. Pourtant, malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, il ne put ignorer le léger pincement qui persistait dans sa poitrine. _Ça va, tu t'inquiètes trop, voilà ce qui arrive quand on paterne trop un gamin…_

Il se consola avec sa tasse de café. Mais il en fallut de peu pour qu'il renverse tout son contenu sur le plancher lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le brun se retourna avec sursaut pou y voir la silhouette victorieuse de Frank Archer, confortablement accoudé au cadre de porte.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Vous n'aurez plus besoin de vous terrer ici, Mustang, susurra-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Surpris, il se leva de sa chaise, oubliant complètement qu'il avait une tasse de café à la main. La mission d'espionnage avait-elle été levée? Impossible. Au sourire qu'affichait Archer, ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Nous nous sommes convenus qu'il serait désormais meilleur d'utiliser des mesures plus drastiques.

-Des mesures plus drastiques? Vous n'avez aucune preuve! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez…

-Nous avons des preuves, Colonel.

Archer bougea légèrement et se tint bien droit pour se dégager le bras gauche. Sa main contenait un livre qui lui était légèrement familier.

-Alchimies théoriques de Xing. C'est le 6ieme livre de Xing qu'il lit en moins d'un mois selon les informations de la Bibliothèque Centrale. Je trouve ceci bien embêtant.

Roy en resta muet de rage. Archer n'avait pas le droit de passer à des mesures plus drastiques pour de simples lectures! Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Que les hauts placés s'étaient résolus à se débarrasser du FullMetal pour des raisons probablement similaires. Le FullMetal n'était pas tellement fidèle à l'armée. Encore moins envers Amestris à leurs yeux puisqu'il fréquentait beaucoup Xing. Si ses bornés de dirigeants s'étaient mis en tête de foutre Edward au cachot pour trahison, il serait très dur d,y faire quoi que ce soit…

-Qu'entendez-vous par mesures drastiques? questionna-t-il, se demanda vaguement si la situation ne pouvait s'empirer.

-Nous l'amenons à la salle d'interrogatoire, sourit Archer.

¤¤¤

**Petit chapitre court. Enfin, ça se corse à la fin. Prochain chapitre, les choses vont décidément se compliquer! Vous me laissez quelques reviews dites? (chibiii eyes!)**

**Mikie**


End file.
